CROSS REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATIONS
The invention pertains to a novel control system for microprocessor and software enhanced communications equipment that is interrelated to the subject matter of the following related copending patent application (1) U.S. application Ser. No. 031,005, entitled Control Panel Or Similar Article; (2) U.S. application Ser. No. 030,743, entitle, Computerized Multistandard, Field-Convertible, MultiRegional/ MultiService, Remote Controllable, Remote Programmable Mobile Two-Way Radio System With Digital Serial Bus Link, Built-In Programmer And Autodiagnostics; (3) U.S. application Ser. No. 031,003, entitled Bidirectional Digital Serial Interface For Communication Digital Signals Including Digitized Audio Between Microprocessor-Based Control And Transceiver Units Of Two-Way Radio Communications Equipment; (4) U.S. application Ser. No. 030,594, entitled Audio Blanking Fill-In Method And Apparatus For Priority Multi-Channel Receivers; (5) U.S. application Ser. No. 030,499, entitled Variable Time Inversion Algorithm Controlled System For Multi-Level Speech Security; and (6) U.S. application Ser. No. 030,592 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,288 issued Apr. 19, 1988, entitled Combined Phase And Frequency Modular For Modulating An Information Signal, all of which applications were filed on Mar. 27, 1987 the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.